1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to organosilicon compounds, to a process for the production thereof and to the use thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to use silanes as adhesion promoters. Aminoalkyltrialkoxysilanes, such as for example 3-aminopropyltrimethoxysilane and 3-aminopropyltriethoxysilane, methacryloxyalkyltrialkoxysilanes, such as for example 3-methacryloxypropyltrimethoxysilane, polysulfane alkyltrialkoxysilanes, such as for example bis[3-triethoxysilylpropyl]polysulfane and bis[3-triethoxysilylpropyl]disulfane and mercaptoalkyltrialkoxysilanes, such as for example 3-mercaptopropyltrimethoxysilane and 3-mercaptopropyltriethoxysilane as adhesion promoters between inorganic materials, for example glass fibres, metals or oxide fillers, and organic polymers, such as thermosets, thermoplastics and elastomers, or as crosslinking agents and surface-modifying agents.
These adhesion promoters or coupling or bonding agents form bonds both with the filler and with the elastomer, so ensuring good interaction between the filler surface and the elastomer. They reduce mixture viscosity and facilitate filler dispersion.
It is moreover known that using conventional commercial silane adhesion promoters (DE 22 55 577) having three alkoxy substituents on the silicon atom results in the release of considerable quantities of alcohol during and after bonding to the filler. Since the silanes used are generally trimethoxy- and triethoxy-substituted, considerable quantities of the corresponding alcohols methanol and ethanol are released.
It is furthermore known that methoxy- and ethoxy-substituted silanes are more reactive than the corresponding long-chain alkoxy-substituted silanes and are thus able to bond themselves to the filler more rapidly, such that, on economic grounds, it is not possible to dispense with the use of methoxy- and ethoxy-substituted silanes.
One disadvantage of known organosilicon compounds is the release of volatile alcohols, such as methanol and ethanol, into the environment during and after bonding of the silane to the filler.